It is well known to provide a closure with some variation of a tamper evident, or tamper indicating assembly. These closures normally incorporate a cap portion and a band portion. The band is typically connected to the cap with a plurality of frangible bridges, or weakened tabs, that break when attempts are made to remove the cap portion. Upon removal of the cap the band is separated from the cap and remains on the container's neck. The broken bridges and separated band provide the user with evidence that the container and its contents may have been tampered with or altered.
Currently, there are various designs employed to effectuate the separation of the cap and band portions upon removal of the cap from the container. These designs typically utilize variations of a locking assembly whereby the band portion engages indentations, or notches and the like below the threading on the neck of the container to break the connectors and thereby separate the band when the cap is attempted to be removed. Similarly, there are currently a number of closure caps that utilize a camming means having an abutment or other contact point on the container surface which engages a bead-like formation integral on the inside of the band portion causing the connectors to break, leaving the band separated from the cap.
The current tamper evident closure designs sufficiently accomplish their intended purpose, that is, to provide the user with evidence of container tampering. Yet, for the average consumer, the tamper evident closure has become more of an impediment than a useful benefit. In most cases, the tamper evident closure assembly is difficult, if not impossible, to remove by merely twisting or unthreading the cap portion with the human hand. Unable to break the connectors and remove the cap as intended, many users are forced to first wedge a sharp, flattened tool, such as a knife or other kitchen utensil, between the cap and band and then tear or cut the band entirely off of the container. The difficulty in breaking the band and removing the cap in current tamper evident closures is generally the result of how the connector bridge is broken. Current tamper evident closures are designed so that all the connectors are broken simultaneously.
The problems associated with presently available tamper evident closures is particularly acute when the user is a child, elderly person, or simply physically unable to unthread the closure assembly. In addition, many of the present tamper evident closures provide hardened plastic ribs or grooves on the sides of the top of the cap to increase the user's grip for easier unthreading. However, because of the difficulty user's encounter in removing present tamper evident closures, increased torque is applied by the user, causing the grip enhancers to cut into the user's palm, thereby causing scratches or other abrasions. In short, presently available tamper evident closures accomplish their intended tamper evident task, but are problematic and have severe disadvantages.